A Guy Like Me
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Mo and Anaya are polar opposites, but with one thing in common: Mo likes Anaya, and she likes him but she's too stubborn to admit it. Mo X OC One shot


**Hey guys, this my new story. My first one shot. I also have a supernatural version of this story up as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Guy Like Me**

**One shot**

The class begins to start and students pour in. Anaya wasn't paying any attention to them; she was too busy doodling in her note pad. When Mo walks in the room, Anaya stops doodling and looks up at him. He looks back at her as he makes his way to his seat not breaking eye contact. The two African Americans stare intensely at each other. When he sits down, she sighs, shakes her head, rolls her eyes and goes back to doodling. Professor Langley walks into the room and the class settles down. "Morning class" says Professor Langley. "I hope you all have done your homework from last night though I doubt some of you did."

**Later that evening...**

Anaya arrives a the the Amp Revo Loft dorms. Mo see Anaya and sticks his foot out in front of her. "Excuse me." she says.

"What's the Password" Mo asks

"Move before I break ya leg." she responds. He moves his foot slightly and she steps on it and walks past.

"You mind tellin me what the hell that was all about?" Mo asks.

"What?"

"You know what, woman. Why'd you look at me like that in class today?"

She stops in her tracks and looks at him."Because I felt like it"

Mo walks up to her and leans so close to her their faces are inches apart. "You like me don'tcha?"

"I don't know how the hell ya got that Idea"

"Oh come on, it's written all over ya face." He says. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She did like him and it was written all over her face. Although she didn't display it, he could see through it.

"Ugh!" She rolls her eyes in disgust. "You make me sick."

"You're so stubborn" Says Mo

"Oh really, you just figured that out you big dummy?" Anaya responds as she rolls her eyes again,

"Who's a dummy?" Mo asks

"You are!"

"Still stubborn as always; never willing to admit your feelings." Mo snickers.

"Whatever" she says as she shakes her head as she walks away.

"Hey, come back here!" Mo shouts.

"Make me!" she shouts back eying him distastefully as she continues to walk away and into her apartment and slams the door. Mo walks into his apartment and slams the door as well.

**The Next day.**

Anaya gets up, takes a shower and gets dressed. She wears a grey racerback tank top and blue baggy cargo pants. She grabs her yellow Ipod and heads out the door and to the mechanic garage.

Anaya walks in to the mechanic garage. A tall statuesque light skinned guy with shoulder length dread locks in a grey jumpsuit walks out from the back. "Hey Yaya" He says to her.

"Hey Rodney'" She responds "Is she ready?"

"Nah, but you can work on her if you like." pointing to the yellow, silver and black Kawasaki ninja.

"Awesomeness!" She shouts with glee. "Thanks Rod, you rock man."

"Don't mention it." says Rodney. She puts her hair in a ponytail and gets to work on her motorcycle.

**An hour later...**

Anaya contunues working on her motorcycle when she sees a tall shadow towering over her. "Hey could you pass me the screw driver?"

"No problem" says a familiar voice. Anaya turns around and sees Mo standing behind her. She jumps in frustration. "Hey." He says to her.

"What do you want? She asks

"I was coming from the train station so I thought I'd pop in."

"You stalkin' me now?"

"You wish. Rodney's my cousin."

"Go figure."

"So, what are you doing in here?"

"Fixing my bike, what the hell does it look like I'm doin'"

"Why are you always so hostile towards me all the time?"

"It's guys like you that make me this way."

"What's wrong with a guy like me?" Mo asks. Anaya ignores the question. She grabs a box wrench off the table, but finds herself tugging on it. She looks down and sees that Mo was also holding on to it.

"Let go of the wrench." She says.

"Answer my question first." Mo responds. He tugs back. She finds herself in a mini tug of war. She yanks on the wrench but this only caused him to pull her closer. Mo wins yanking her so close to him that their bodies touch. "What's wrong with a guy like me huh?" he asks again whispering leaning closer to her. Staring into his deep coffee brown eyes, she begins to blush. She feels her face start to tingle. His fingers of his free hand run down her arm; this gentle touch making her body feel paralyzed. She could hear her heart ringing in her ears. It sounded as if it were echoing in the entire Garage.

"Let go." Her voice was shaking almost breathless. "You want an answer? Fine, guys like you are a pain in the ass." trying not to sound flustered.

"But ya like that don'tcha?" Mo asks with a grin. Their faces were only millimeters apart. Her brown cheeks were now a bright red.

"I've been burnt by guys like you before."

"I'm not like them. I would never hurt you."

"I doubt tha…" Mo cuts her off planting a soft kiss on her lips.

He pulls away and She lets out a deep breath, "Wasn't that hard was it?" he asks. She looks at him staring into his coffee brown eyes once more, before finally snatching the wrench away.

Rodney walks in. "You guys okay in here?" he asks.

"Everything's fine." Anaya responds breaking her gaze from Mo.

"Baby cousin giving you any problems?"

She looks up at Mo. "No, he's fine" she says.

Rodney nods, "Okay" he says and he goes back to the front and assists a customer. They look back at each other. She blushes then looks down at the floor and sighs.

"I'll see you at the apartment" says Mo.

Anaya nods still looking at the floor."Get outta here." she says. She sees his feet walk out of view. Mo walks to the door, but before he opens it, he turns back to see her staring at him. He saw that the look on her face was not that of anger or fear, but of sadness and confusion. She looks down at the wrench. Half of her wanted to throw it at him while the other half wanted to kiss him again. Mo finally walks out the door. A small part of her wanted to tell him _don't go_. She hears the door close but she doesn't bother to look, she knew he was already gone. She bites her bottom lip tasting the kiss he had given her. She finally shakes herself back to her senses and goes back to work on her motorcycle.

* * *

**P.S.: Chapter 8 to _Different Drum_ will be up sometime later this month.**


End file.
